


杀戮救赎

by Voilert



Category: AOTU World
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sax, Car Sex, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voilert/pseuds/Voilert
Summary: 杀戮，即是救赎





	杀戮救赎

“目标锁定。”

“代号4117，任务完成。”

 

 

 

在银色Hollow Point Bullet弹以3500米每秒的速度击杀目标的同时，安迷修发出低低的嗤笑。

“蠢货。”

他站起身 ，拢紧黑色的大衣 ，楼顶呼啸的冷风从他鬓角掠过，带着夜晚特有的潮湿水汽。碧绿的眸子里瞳孔紧缩，杀戮带来的快意令他兴奋不已。

他是野兽，是疯子，是烈酒。

洁净的湿布轻轻拭过漆黑的枪管，反射出厚重的金属质感，辛辣的枪油味缓缓地弥漫开，冰冷的温度令人遍体生寒，是死亡与终结的代名词。FAMAS—193，安迷修最钟爱的型号，他总是偏爱小口径的枪，似乎它们身上带着浪漫优雅。流线型的枪身与略显厚重却携带便利的外壳，显露出重机械锐利的攻击性，手感极佳。即使属于轻型枪种，杀伤力和射程也毫不逊色，精准到不差豪分的设计，顶尖的法国工艺，连武器都是法式特有的浪漫。玫瑰与枪口，亲吻与鲜血，剧毒与烈酒，翩翩舞步里踩着死亡的节拍。

杀戮，即是救赎。

黑暗中电子荧光屏亮起，发出幽红的光色，是来自地狱的冥冥火焰。显示屏上浮现出一串数字，那确实是一笔不菲的酬金。可惜安迷修看上去对这些并不感兴趣，他只是粗略地扫视它们一眼。

“有很多零。”他想。

午夜十二点整，混浊厚重的钟声从遥远的钟楼悠然飘散，浸透在深夜死寂的空气分子里。这个城市承受了太多的故事和地平线下的暗火，连空气都带上金属和火药的厮杀味道，又与表面的平静祥和产生一种诡异的共性，互相矛盾却又奇异的合理。钟声结束，一场荒诞的闹剧也拉下终幕，待到天明之时，人们会后知后觉地发现，又一位几乎掌控着这个城市命脉的人物被抹杀，逝在夜风中，但没人会在意的。

一种无形的势力在疯狂扩张，在地面下张牙舞爪地蔓延，像一只拉出巨大网的蜘蛛，以一种极端的方式为这个腐朽的城市里注入新鲜的毒液。人是如此渺小和脆弱，他们无力改变世界，但世界仍会迎接新的朝阳，那有些人被永远地留在上一个黑夜里。还有那么一些人，他们永远生活在黑夜的无际混沌里。这些事情安迷修在很早很早之前就知道，但他还是会在某一个瞬间莫名地感到悲伤。

“地下二层A6区，我给你三分钟时间。”

耳麦里传来另一个男人慵懒的声音，电磁波传输间多少有些损耗，显得有些失真。但那股极度危险的气息即使隔着无机质的电波，也萦绕在安迷修身边。太危险，以至于安迷修找不到合适的形容词。就像是沾着剧毒的刀刃，见血封喉，一击毙命。这种强烈的压迫感领安迷修头痛不已，但那边的男人似乎根本没想等他回话，自顾自地切断了音频。

“你不来我就把车开走。”——似乎在蛮横地这样对他说。

 

安迷修最后确认了一下目标是否死亡，结果毋庸置疑。他裹紧大衣，低低地骂了一句，迎着湿冷的夜风隐没在浓浓的夜色里。

安迷修跨进车的一瞬间，甚至还要更早一些，他的嗅觉已经先他一步，嗅到了浓烈的尼古丁味道。然后下一秒，他整个人都被车内的烟味呛得咳嗽起来。安迷修能分辨十几种子弹不同的金属气味，也能忍受纵火现场的滚滚浓烟或者尸体腐败的恶臭，却对尼古丁深恶痛绝，尤其是在封闭空间里。浓烈的刺激性气味仿佛被无限压缩，然后塞进狭小的空间，并且直直地刺入鼻腔，逃脱不得，简直是一场无声的酷刑。

“我说过，不要在车里抽烟。”安迷修摇下车窗，尽量克制自己的怒火告诫到。地下停车场里的空气潮湿浑浊，夹杂着霉味。他用力的吸了几口，呛人的烟味稍稍散去，被潮气所覆盖，安迷修感到肺叶和太阳穴一齐闷胀发痛，他身旁的男人根本把他的话当放屁，尼古丁的散发者仍在吞吐烟雾，安迷修甚至一度怀疑他是否患上了严重的尼古丁依赖症，事实上他现在也怀疑。安迷修额角青筋直跳，他的语气听上去像一个审讯犯人的警官一样。“你有在听么，雷狮。”

被称呼为“雷狮”男人嗤笑一声作为回答，单调的语气词里充满了戏谑，轻佻而傲慢。他的脸淹没在阴影里，只有暗紫色眼睛里发出野兽一样的冷光，是寒冰，是火焰，停车场里昏暗的灯在他棱角分明的脸上折射出一道分界线，黑白分明，一小块面颊被灯光照亮，显露出一种诡异的苍白。

修长且骨节分明的手指间夹着半支寿百年，倒算不上什么好烟，只是常年跑边境拿货的黑活让雷狮习惯了烈性的烟种。他盯着安迷修，唇角上翘着吸了一口，然后靠近皱着眉头的棕发青年的侧脸，仿佛下一秒就要将浓烈的烟气吐在他脸上，青年的眉头皱得更紧

“我想你不会那样做的。”  
“哦？”  
“我会一枪射穿你的头骨。”

 

雷狮就耸耸肩膀，没再接下去，半支未吸尽的烟顺着车窗被甩下去，化成一条缄默的暗影潜进夜色里。但安迷修还是看见了——他在笑。

军用越野车在平坦的市郊道上未免有些大材小用，但雷狮钟情于这样微重型车种，一方面来自于越野车足够优异的性能，另一方面来自于他霸道的个人喜好。有的时候，雷狮懒散且傲慢的待人习惯令安迷修抓狂，但雷狮几乎变态的战斗力令他折服，他被夹在两种截然相反的情愫中，这令他难以对雷狮做出一个理性的评价。雷狮成长的太快了，羽翼以肉眼可见的速度生长，变得强大，变得残酷和危险。

车内一时静寂无声，雷狮已经生长出男人棱角的脸庞在路灯间明灭闪现，或者说，他现在已经是个成熟的男人了。天的尽头浮现一抹深蓝，和地面上暖黄的灯光相融，把车窗玻璃映上朦胧的一层灰紫。空气中弥漫着水汽，即使天空一片漆黑，也能感受到厚厚云层堆积而来的压迫感。

要下雨了。

安迷修盯着雷狮的侧脸，思维开始发散。现在的雷狮，是组织最得力的成员，最冷酷的杀手，最疯狂的杀戮者。他很出色，他是最残忍的敌人，最可靠的队友。但他所崇尚的，与安迷修截然不同。雷狮所追求的是毁灭，是大规模的摧毁，彻底的消亡，是尸骸遍地血流成河的暴虐。他很成功，安迷修不得不承认。在短短几年的时间里，爬上组织的最高峰，雷狮的领导能力是与生俱来的，总有那么一些人，注定生来就是王者。

他第一次见到雷狮是八年前，也是在一个坠坠欲雨的湿闷天气里。这个城市的雨季总是湿腻而漫长，天空迟迟不肯放晴，而在那个漫长的季节，发生了太多的事情。以至于在之后的时光里，他一闻到雨前泥土的湿热气息，就联想到雨水滴在撑着的伞上的声音，想起那双水淋淋的紫色眼睛，便不由自主的想到那些细碎却隽永的情节。

那一年，安迷修失去他在这个世界上唯一的依靠和牵挂，他看见殷红的血，看见惨蓝的天，看着它们一点一点凝固变黑，看着师父的尸体逐渐冷却。他感到自己的心脏也随着尸体逐渐冷却，眼泪流尽，他终于明白——忍让不是救赎，杀戮才是。

那一年，安迷修还只是个笨拙的杀手。但他会成长的，用不了多久，他就会得到他想要的。仇人的尸体，敌人的鲜血，直至毫无意义的杀戮。

“人生，本来就是一种追求狂热刺激的无聊游戏。”他想。

那一年安迷修遇见雷狮，是在那个漫长雨季的末尾。天空未晴，雨也未落，以一种微妙的平衡僵持着，就像雷狮对他说的第一句话。

——“我见过你。”

荒谬，奇异，可笑。在这座城市里早已司空见惯，安迷修笑了，他看见少年暗紫色眼珠里的光。那无法形容，包含了太多的东西，绝望，暴虐，令人心悸的阴寒，和浓浓的杀戮欲。安迷修笑了，他说。

——“哦。”

 

纵观全局，现在的雷狮和他的关系可以用不清不楚来形容，如果非要定义个名称也不是不可以，只不过他不愿罢了。安迷修讨厌被禁锢，也从本能上畏惧与危险产生纠缠，有些东西扯得分明也就失去了意义。使他们的关系变得复杂的分水岭是在一个雷狮成年的那个夜晚，一个湿漉漉的雨夜。

那是一场荒唐至极的情事。昔日少年已经模糊长出男人的框架，只是眼睛里的冷厉未曾变化，像被封冻千万年的冰层，不肯融化，却在冰底燃烧出火焰。雷狮喝了太多酒，一半是被他起哄的手下灌的，一半是他自己要喝的，总之太多了，多到让安迷修替他担忧。当安迷修把雷狮送回他自己的住处时，已经是深夜了，雨把空气浸得湿冷，夹杂着安迷修一辈子都不会忘的雨后泥土的潮湿味道。

不算猛烈也算不上温柔的雨滴扑面而来，从胸膛里涌上的热流抵不过寒意，雨滴打在伞面上发出滴滴答答的声音，两个男人挤在一把单薄的伞下实属拥挤，肢体间的磕碰令安迷修本能地想要躲避。他能清楚地嗅到雷狮身上散发的酒气和淡淡的尼古丁味道，黑暗中视觉被剥夺，其他感官就变得无比灵敏。浓烈的酒味，萦绕的尼古丁，潮湿的空气，不肯断绝的雨滴，和在黑暗中无形地放肆。

拧开防盗铁门的一瞬间，安迷修感到一股巨力拽住了他，顺着惯性把他扯到屋子里。后背撞击在裸露的水泥墙面上，震得胸腔里火辣辣地疼痛，防盗门在他背后被狠狠地被甩上。即使这样，走廊里的声控灯也不肯亮起，像是被世界抛弃的暗影，孤零零吊在走廊顶。他被雷狮推搡着摁在沙发上，过大的力度几乎折断他的腰。皮鞋在混乱中被踩掉，西裤也被粗鲁的动作压出褶皱，领带被胡乱扯松撕裂。没有开灯，没有光亮，安迷修被压在沙发里，被迫面对雷狮 ，隔着几厘米的距离。

整个房间空荡单调，阴郁地浸没在夜色里，像是黑暗海洋中央的一座孤岛，被遗忘在了世界角落里。门板闭合以后，它形成一个密闭的空间，带着它的秘密和寂寞，在水平面划出一道口子，没入大海。安迷修的耳边隐隐约约还是那些雨声，嘈乱却让他心安，说不上的滋味吞没了他，他甚至产生了错觉，以为自己也要和这个房间一样沉入海底。

“我见过你。”雷狮对他说了今夜的第一句话。

然后他吻了上来。

这个窒息的吻被一遍又一遍加深，雷狮的指摩挲过他的侧脸，这是恋人间特有的亲昵方式，但他们不是，这个煽情的动作便显得多余，甚至滑稽可笑。湿热的舌头撬开齿列，吞吐间带了夜风的凉意，下一秒又被炙热覆盖，交缠间水声粘腻。短暂的停歇根本不足够换气，安迷修梗着脖子试图反抗，却被侵入更深，直到津液无法被吞咽而从嘴角溢出。冗长的吻带来淡淡的苦涩，雷狮的舌仍不肯放过他，再次固执地探进口腔更深处，舔舐柔软的口腔内壁，唾液交织舌身缠绵，齿尖咬噬饱满的嘴唇，直到唇瓣弥漫上淡淡的血腥味。

温柔而暴力的亲吻，血液和苦涩，放纵和隐忍，太多未知名的因素把这本就混乱的一切搅得更加无法分辨。安迷修连眼睛都没有闭，他不觉得雷狮的所作所为令他震惊，甚至有种“果然是这样”的想法。其中原因他不愿多想，他试图在夜色中看清雷狮的脸，但是失败了，他瞪大眼睛也只看模糊的轮廓，边缘泛着淡淡的灰蓝色，像欲雨未落的天空。

他的心脏在跳动，至少这一秒还在跳动。放纵吧，疯狂吧，这场战争从他们遇到的那一瞬间就已经打响，胜负已不重要，结果都是两败俱伤。夜色和酒精使一切发生的顺理成章，被凌乱撕扯的衣物，野蛮的亲吻和抚摸揉捏，情欲被粗暴地挑起，咆哮着充斥四肢百骸，情迷意乱。这无关感情，只当做被酒精驱使的一场放纵。他们之间，也远远谈不上感情这些。

雷狮的吻更倾向于撕咬，似乎他很乐衷于在安迷修的皮肤上留下齿痕，或者一切可以代表“记号”的东西。舌尖压住皮肤，口腔和牙齿的轮流蹂躏使皮下的血液凝集，显现出暧昧情色的红痕，吸吮舔舐带来的麻痒钻进脊梁，骚弄脆弱的神经。撕咬皮肤的疼痛过后泛上的奇异快感让安迷修后颈发麻，他第一次知道自己的身体还可以被探索更多，这种想法令他兴奋而忐忑。

安迷修无法知晓这种接近宣誓领地权的行为是来自于雷狮强烈的占有欲，还是单纯的宣泄，但显然他此时的脑子已经无法思考这些复杂的问题了。它们就像一摊被煮熟的面糊，随着火焰的跳跃冒出粘稠的气泡，失去了原本的所有功能。他本能性地推开雷狮，但手臂上肌肉都在痉挛，碰到雷狮肌肉结实的胸膛后甚至开始颤抖，无法阻止雷狮下压的身体。

躲避不得，肢体大范围的接触令安迷修头晕目眩，能够稳稳握枪的手哆嗦得不成样子，夜视力优异的眼睛也不敢直视雷狮，连大脑都沸腾。他引以为傲的身体和意志力在雷狮和酒精的逼迫下造了反，物极必反道理并不是随口说说的，当然，前者看起来占了大部分原因。

最后的衣料被撕裂，包裹私处的单薄布料明显不能承受住暴君的怒火，这归功于雷狮一贯粗暴的风格。雷狮借着酒精肆意疯狂，安迷修几近赤裸的被摁在被褥里，他看见暗火般的紫色，愈燃愈烈。热烫的掌心缓慢地从腰侧上滑，在劲韧的窄腰上摩挲揉捏，酥麻疼痛混合在一起，搅拌间蒸腾上热度，细微的神经末梢痉挛着欢呼，发出和肉体主人完全不同的想法。

电流粘腻地爬上皮肤，在肌肉的间隙里打旋，安迷修张开嘴却无法出声，只能不断地呼出滚烫的气体，鼻腔都要被点燃。意识变得混沌，他只能感受到一根凉滑粘腻的手指被塞进后穴，干涩的肠道撕扯神经，不算什么好的体验。但他脑子里却在哆嗦，方才皮肤上游走的电流全涌进了脑子，他不知道雷狮从哪里弄出的润滑液，也不知道雷狮什么时候抱有这种念想。他费力地思索半天，最后随意下了个定论——大概是一开始就没安好心了。

滑腻的液体随着手指的探入流进后穴，热烫的穴肉紧紧地咬住，被冰凉的液体刺激得更加肆无忌惮。它们被不情不愿地分开，更多的滑腻液体涌进，雷狮在搅动手指时能够清晰地听到肉穴里淫靡至极的水声。过多的润滑液顺着安迷修圆润的臀瓣流到会阴，腿中间湿漉漉一片，耻毛被液体打湿，七扭八歪地黏在小腹上。穴口被手指扩张到三指，雷狮没什么耐心，他的阴茎肿胀到闷痛，即使没有底裤的束缚也觉得欲火难耐。

安迷修的穴口被手指玩到极限，在雷狮手指毫无规律可言的玩弄中，隐秘的腺体被无意间剐蹭，带来难以言表的快感。雷狮抽出手指时，穴口难以合拢，隐约能够看到里面嫣红的肠肉，润滑液把肉穴弄得淫乱不堪。但是，这里还可以再淫乱一些，被浓白的精液灌满，射入的精液顺着大腿根蜿蜒下流的画面比这要更加刺激。

过于香艳的画面令年轻气盛的男人只感觉像挨了一闷棍，后脑嗡地一声，一股灼烫的火在身体中乱窜。雷狮的眼底都发了烫，鼻腔里甚至有几分血腥味，血液在血管里疯狂地鼓动，他狠狠地掰开安迷修滑腻的臀肉，没有一点缓冲地全根没入。

是痛的，真真切切的痛，雷狮的目的只在于侵犯，在于霸占，并没太多顾忌他的意思。安迷修倒也不在意，他这辈子受过的痛多到自己都数不清，不差他雷狮这一点。有的时候，人活在世上浑浑噩噩，只有疼痛才是片刻清醒。安迷修任他淫弄，任他吮出红痕捏出淤紫，任他握住自己的腰在体内放肆抽插。如果只是这般地步他确实没必要躲闪，一场荒唐他还算玩得起。他们都知道，有些东西一旦认了真，就没了意思。

视线颠动，眼前的事物都变成摇晃的颜色碎块，有着一片一片锋利的刃，刮伤皮肤刺破眼球。昏暗的房间里喘息声，肉体拍打声此起彼伏，视线适应了黑暗，隐约看到稀疏的家具透出模糊轮廓。安迷修看到墙上挂着的一副油画，看不清画中人物的表情，随着雷狮的挺动他的视线变得愈发狂乱，一切都变成扭曲的。情欲和快意涌上，像蒸笼，把安迷修囤在里面，只剩热气升腾回旋。

快感在疼痛的余韵中来临，在雷狮摆动腰胯准确地撞中那颗腺体开始，肠道在疼痛和快感之间颤抖，最后死死地咬住侵略者。雷狮的学习能力很强，几乎在几秒钟就掌握了要领，接下来的折磨便变了味道。欢愉涌上，每一次抽插之间的疼痛仍不能消散，安迷修并不是不能忍受，只是这股子味道过于暧昧，好似一场单方面强迫性的发泄在粘腻的感官中变成了你情我愿的合奸，听上去就可笑。

雷狮的动作和他本人是一个风格，霸道而富有攻击性，没什么停顿，仗着年轻狠了命地干他，囊袋拍打在臀尖上留下红印，几乎要把他顶到沙发顶板上。体内的腺体被过于猛烈的攻势顶撞到发肿，甚至在再次撞上时感到疼痛。安迷修想躲，过激的快感变成痛感，加上原有的痛感令他完全失去自我，在雷狮肌肉流畅的手臂上留下见血的抓痕。雷狮不给他任何逃避的机会，死死地把他摁在身下，就差咬住他的后颈，像动物交配那样。

 

安迷修被蒸的晕熏，喉咙里发出呻吟一般的咕噜，他克制自己习惯了，连这种时候也不愿多发出声音，最后总是要吃点苦头才能被逼出一两声。即使那样，他的声音也是低低的，急促的喘息和低低的呻吟，大多都是气声，但足够了。

他向来对这些不感兴趣，对于这档子更是生涩，人生苦短，贪这一时欢也无法掩盖苦涩。他连自渎的次数都少的可怜，此时却被鬼迷了心窍。安迷修记不得在什么时间结束，他的身体替他记住微凉液体灌入肠道带来的痉挛，他只能记住昏暗中雷狮的轮廓，灰白的，泛着点夜色潮湿的灰蓝。这场情事在隐秘的快感和疼痛中拉扯，变得绵长而粘腻，仿佛无止境的抽插顶弄。从狂乱焦急的亲吻开始，又在一片死寂中结束，好像一场闹剧落了幕，心底却滋生出奇异的苗。

在漫长的相处时间里，安迷修对雷狮的恶劣程度不断的认识和刷新。从床上找到工作，雷狮都是结结实实的坏个透底。想到这里，安迷修的脸有发热的趋势，他坐直身体，感受夜风带来的潮湿水汽。安迷修从那时起就对“雨”这个名词抱以难以言表的情愫，那些黯淡冰凉的潮气，沉甸甸地压着他， 窒息感令现实都变得模糊，然而心脏却涌上火烧火燎的疼痛。他张了张嘴，却不知道从哪起头，半响才说道：

“在下雨前把车开回去，我讨厌湿漉漉的枪。”

安迷修的开口打破了车里微妙的气氛，这种沉寂给他带来不适，还有一部分原因是他确实讨厌浸了水汽的枪。枪膛里潜入水汽会使它变得迟钝，变得不再锋利 。在他的认知里，人也是一样，一旦被感情累赘，就变得犹豫不决。虽然微乎其微，但对于追求极致完美的某些人来说难以忍受。为此，他也曾被嘲讽过“强迫症晚期患者”，但是这不重要。雷狮挑眉着看他，锋利如刃的眉在他五官里划出锐利且浓墨重彩的一笔。

“你想试试么？”  
“什么？”  
“湿漉漉的，枪。”

他的尾音故意咬重，产生一种暧昧下流的含义来。安迷修深知雷狮恶劣至极的性格，没有接话，把目光抛出车窗外。天地间一片混沌，墨蓝和浓黑搅在一起，只天际还剩下一条细细的亮线，那是另一座城市的灯火，不是天明。安迷修看到极远方有一座灯塔 ，固执地发出黯淡的冷光，像黑夜里的一只白蛾，在明灭的光影斑驳里显得极不真实。

车在飞驰，是一匹不受缰绳束缚的烈马，又或者可以说，它的主人放任它撒野。过快速度带来的离心力使安迷修肾上腺素上升，感到微微的眩晕。

“坐稳。”

雷狮突然冒出来这样一句没头没脑的话。

车身猛地被扭转，几乎是180度的转弯，几乎垂直的角度竖起，离合片不堪重负地发出刺耳尖叫，听得人后脊发酸。速度太快，快到安迷修连反应的空隙都没有，直接被巨大惯性一头甩在挡风玻璃上。痛楚和眩晕后知后觉地涌上，苦不堪言。他感到自己的颅骨几乎被撞成碎片，耳边盘旋着嗡鸣，连视线都是模糊的。

“什么？”安迷修甚至没来得及问完这句话，一枚子弹打穿玻璃在他脸侧飞过，间接性地给了他回答，飞溅起的碎玻璃和子弹带来的高速气流直接划破他的面颊，半边脸灼烧的刺痛。雷狮握紧方向盘，即使一颗子弹打在他的胳膊上也丝毫不能阻挡他接下来的疯狂行为。

车身在密集的弹火攻击中一个旋转，车轮胎微微上抬，一个极其漂亮的漂移。对方大概认为他要逃跑，打轮踩了油门，但安迷修知道雷狮绝不会善罢甘休，因为他已经从雷狮眼睛里看到那道熟悉的光。阴森的，锋利的杀意。雷狮调整车的位置，在对方的车冲过来的一瞬间，他把油门踩到了底——直接把对方的车撞下了桥，车在半空中爆炸。敌方身上的榴弹也被引爆，爆炸的火光像一颗庞大的烟花。

随着震耳的声音，桥的护栏因巨大的撞击而粉碎，距离十几米的护栏折在桥外，吊在半空中摆动。过于暴力野蛮的解决方式令安迷修震惊，虽然他早就多次领教过雷狮的野蛮，以各种意义上的。同时他也明白雷狮为什么通常不会直接参与暗杀行动，按照雷狮的性格。安迷修敢打赌，他一定会把整幢楼都炸掉，一定会的。

雷狮脸上显露出一种野兽捕食得手后的，势在必得的，甚至是极度兴奋神色。安迷修虽不惧怕死亡，但总归比不上雷狮这样的亡命徒。他扶着自己的额头，掌心里沾满滑腻的液体，黑暗中看不见颜色，但他嗅到了铁锈的腥气。

 

车内的血腥味萦绕不肯散去，雷狮的胳膊已经被半干涸的血糊住，但伤势似乎没能阻止他的好心情，他整个人透着一股不自觉的兴奋。那种兴奋感不是透露在表情动作一类的肤浅行为里，而是从每一个毛孔里散发出的兴奋和狂喜。然而安迷修却能感知到，他有时不得不承认，他和雷狮，是一路人。

雷狮点燃一支烟，暗夜中安迷修只能看到一个红色的光点。雷狮吸烟时很独特，准确的说是他的气质独特，他的身上总有一股堕落的贵族气息，颓废却高贵，两种截然不同的味道在他身上却得到完美的融合。像是被金箔包裹的黑色玫瑰，高贵而堕落。而尖刺隐蔽在浓厚的颜色之下，是毒蛇的尖牙。

 

四周的景物变得扭曲，头部遭到重击带来眩晕和呕吐感，安迷修嗅着空气中的血腥和机油味，胃都痉挛起来。他张开嘴，却只能发出破旧风箱般的喘息。随即天旋地转，他被雷狮拽下了车，后背落入结实的胸膛，贴上去的感觉算不上美妙。眩晕感尚未散去，安迷修几乎无法站稳，撑着车的前盖勉强站稳身形，夜风带来江水的腥潮，反而给他醒了神。他握紧背在后背的枪袋，确保完好无损后吁出一口气，等待大脑里的混乱褪去。

雷狮抚摸着光滑的车身，墨黑的漆面在夜色中折映出一点暗紫色，他的动作缓慢深情，但安迷修确保他没从他眼睛里看到一丝不舍。“真是个不折不扣的混蛋”，安迷修这样想。雷狮似乎察觉到他的想法，尽管安迷修敢保证自己绝对没有把自己的想法说出来。

“我很喜欢这辆车。”

这个说法让安迷修感到一股浓烈的讽刺，他尽力撑直腰板，反驳道：“你哪里有喜欢的东西？”这句话的挑衅意味很明确，雷狮却再一次把一句很简单的话理解出了不同的意思。雷狮几步走到安迷修面前，步步凛冽带风，安迷修甚至闻到了浓浓的火药味，他几乎能够预想到雷狮凌厉的招式，他甚至已经准备好好雷狮一拳迎上来的措施。但是并没有，雷狮只是掐住了他的下颚，几乎捏碎骨头的力度让安迷修感到惶恐，当然，那也只是一瞬间。他就像一头领头的公羚羊，一个真真正正的勇者，在死亡之前永远都不会畏惧，哪怕最后一秒。

他一拳冲着雷狮的右颊挥了过去，在堪堪擦到皮肤的位置被接住，雷狮一个回勾破了他的招式。安迷修的近身搏距算得上他的短板，至少和雷狮比差上一截，而这个细微的弱点却被雷狮利用得透彻。雷狮躲开肘击，扭住安迷修的胳膊，一个借力把他掀到车前盖上，肉体撞击厚重铁皮发出一声闷响。安迷修的双腿被雷狮的身体支开，无法接触到地面，半悬空的姿势让他感到安全感极度缺乏，像被钉在木板上的鱼，于是安迷修试图踢动双腿摆脱雷狮的禁锢。

但是这看上去没什么作用，雷狮有意压迫他的大腿内侧，安迷修腿根发麻，无法踢到雷狮的任何部位，双脚只能在微凉的空气里挣动。雷狮整个人压下来，距离一点点拉进，呼吸彼此相闻，高挺的鼻梁紧紧压在安迷修的鼻梁上。安迷修扳他的肩膀，推他的胸膛，试图把雷狮推到一个安全的距离里。雷狮撑着车盖，安迷修不及他力气大，手臂无法抵抗这股巨力，只能堪堪抓住雷狮后颈的布料，尽管这看上去更像环着雷狮的脖子。

“我有。”

安迷修一时没反应过这句话的含义，没等到他混沌的大脑对此做出反应，他的侧颈已经被狠狠咬住。雷狮没留情面，咬的极狠，犬齿陷入皮肤，留下紫红色的齿痕和浅浅的血迹。安迷修的惊呼咽在喉咙里，末了只是喉结滚动几下。侧颈传来尖锐的疼痛，磨人神经，疼痛的余韵里安迷修竟隐约感受到几分可怖的快意，他的手臂微微颤抖，在雷狮的后背布料上捏出几道深深的痕迹。

雷狮很疯，这安迷修知道，但他万万没想到雷狮在这里就要扒他裤子干那档子事。算不上光天化日，席天露地的难道羞耻心就会随着夜色被泯灭？当然不会。这下要紧关头，雷狮的欲望来得倒快，安迷修不知道自己那句话或者哪个动作触了不得了的开关，想了半天，把责任都归结到雷狮身上了事。

责任的推诿不代表雷狮就会停下，安迷修的胸脯被迫裸露在夜风里，被扯松的风衣和衬衫摇摇欲坠，腰侧感受到空气流动带来的微寒。一个带着尼古丁醉人气息的吻封住了安迷修的唇，唇瓣间互相碾压，似乎是一场无休止的拉锯战。雷狮整个人压在他身上，把他裹在身下，身体和热度紧紧地压迫。安迷修嗅到他身上冰凉的金属和火药气味，闻起来简直像一把枪，蓄势待发。

随着雷狮粗暴的动作，安迷修的皮带也被撕扯开，精致的扣眼被大力撕扯直至扭曲。平日里被严密包裹的腿随着裤子的褪去显露出来，浅浅的蜜色里掺一点奶白，在夜色昏昏里像条白腻的影子。随即被手指揉捏出红痕，雷狮的手骨节分明而宽长，几乎能包裹住安迷修肌肉流畅的小腿。

安迷修感到自己的尾椎骨被挤压在一个硬热的物件上，隔着一层薄薄的布料，而现在那层布料也失去阻隔的意义。情欲被雷狮无休止的，几乎是半强迫地纠缠而挑起，他感到自己的双腿之间热涨不堪，小腹传来微微的酸麻。雷狮的性器塞进他臀缝里摩擦，下流地剐蹭乖顺闭合的穴口，天知道那里有多淫荡。即使被尺寸惊人的火烫肉棒插到底，也不住地收缩吞吃，一丝一毫都不肯放过。

性器肿胀的顶端挂着湿腻的液体，全被抹在了安迷修的臀缝里，随着不温不火的抽动搅出水声。安迷修的脑神经在打结，歪扭成奇异的形状，乱麻绳样缠绕在一起。意识也乱了套，心脏突突直跳，胸口都涌上麻意。在他手脚发麻的反应期，大概也不过几秒的间隔，安迷修惊怒而羞耻万分地挣扎起来——雷狮捉住了他已经勃起的物件。

那根涨红的东西略显稚嫩，顶端淌出透明的腺液，湿乎乎一片，筋脉的跳动频率随着雷狮的掌心传递进大脑，再由雷狮的目光一缕缕回赠给它的主人。安迷修并非耻于雷狮的动作，而是耻于自己的反应，但他没有办法。雷狮也明显地发现了安迷修的心思，他低低地笑起来，唇齿间又交换一个粘腻的吻，一个富含了太多味道的吻，迷糊得安迷修分辨不清那到底是尼古丁还是硝烟，亦或是鲜血。

冰凉的膏体被推进穴道时安迷修战栗了一下，他懒得去想雷狮随身携带这种东西的缘由，就像他一开始猜想的一样，雷狮就不是什么好人，最开始就不是。尽管这样，末了他自己还是卷了进来，狂风与蝴蝶，深海与紫水晶，亲吻与拥抱似乎晚一步到来，但都会有的，都会有的。

穴肉绞裹着膏体和入侵的手指，企图用高热温度融化他们，理智也随着膏体融化而变得薄弱。身前的性器被肆意拨弄，被雷狮捏在手里把玩揉搓，带着薄茧的指腹有意无意地擦过顶端的小口，随即安迷修的腰就会猛地上弹，喉咙里发出类似呻吟的抽气，连腰侧的肌肉都在抽搐。过于刺激的体验，安迷修一向对情事需求甚少的身体无法消化，快感过于尖锐，锋利地割破他的神经。

雷狮的手法刁钻，几个技巧研磨性器的敏感地带几乎令安迷修呻吟出声。和射精感潮水般涌上，一浪一浪席卷了他，把他抛在沉沉浮浮的浪里。性器的头部开始痉挛，精管微微抽搐，小腹的酸胀几乎达到逼迫人叫喊的程度。雷狮的动作却突然缓了下去，硬生生把狂乱浪潮压了下去，精液得不到释放，囤在安迷修身子里发酸发胀，难熬的欲火熏得他软了腰。

后穴的手指已经添加至三根，后穴的胀痛和身前的难耐搅在一起，安迷修几乎分辨不清这两种感觉那种更磨人，他连双腿都是麻软的。扩张的过程有些粗暴，穴口被撑得发红，雷狮显然已经熟练这个步骤，他知道安迷修喜欢这样的，温吞水无法满足渴望烈酒的疯子，他知道。

雷狮对上安迷修的视线，空气中火花四溅，他就对着安迷修凌厉的眼神对准性器，一插到底。

疼痛，快意，撕裂，融合，侵占，吞并。安迷修无法分辨 ，也不能分辨了，他崩直腰脊，呻吟调子猛地拔高，却在开口后硬生生吞回胸腔，只发出含糊的气音。粗硬的性器抵到深处，熟练地戳弄敏感的肠肉，拨弄隐藏的腺体。里面很热，紧紧环住雷狮，吸咬着往更深的地方吞。喉咙里冒出热气，喉结不禁上下滑动，安迷修甚至产生了错觉，仿佛自己下一秒就要昏厥过去。雷狮总能轻易地带给他这种狂乱的体验。

他的后背贴着冰冷的金属车皮，腹部却火热到发烫，雷狮的体温熨着他，冰火两重落差使安迷修颤抖。性器随即挺得更高，雷狮没放过他，就着抽插的节奏掐揉他的性器。过于激烈的触电感盘旋而上，在他的脊髓里烙下重印，甚至延伸出过分快感而带来的疼痛。灼热的性器要在他身体内烫出一条疤痕，深深地刻在里面，就像那些原始的纹身，已经浸入皮肤，透入灵魂，只有死亡才能终结这一切。

敏感的肠肉随着摩擦而发红变热，像融化的蜜糖般缠裹住雷狮，粘腻温软，和主人相反的性格对比鲜明。顺滑液随着雷狮快速的动作打成白沫，黏在肉体交合的部位，映出水光，显得淫靡不堪。雷狮在性事上一贯沉默无声，荤话不多却直击要害，往日里平稳的呼吸声变得粗重低沉，随着冲撞动作的停顿和用力有几声断音，从喉咙里隐约听见吞咽唾液的声音。

安迷修抬起头，他整个人被折成一个扭曲的姿势，借力点只有雷狮，他想喘口气，过激的快感挤压他的肺带来窒息感。他眼前的东西在晃动，整个车身也在晃动，精准的工艺堪称完美，即使雷狮把车顶得晃动频率极高，但并没什么零件摩擦间的杂音。但这样一来，肉体交合的水声，撞击声，压抑不住的喘息和低吟，一丝不落地重新回到安迷修的耳朵了，他后知后觉地发现自己处于如此疯狂的境地里。类似于车震的羞耻感瞬间席卷了安迷修，肉穴猛地紧缩，彰显了主人心理的剧烈变化。

雷狮皱眉，握住安迷修不自觉扭动的腰，狠狠地把自己抵进最里面，毫不留情地直戳在安迷修的腺体上，力度大得让安迷修感到恐惧，他甚至感受到下体有失禁般的抽搐和不受控制的快感爆炸。安迷修呜咽一声，胀到极限的阴茎哆嗦起来，断断续续地射出精液，承受过分刺激的身体一时无法反应，他像被抽了骨头般软了下去。在高潮的十几秒中，他的感官被无限拉长一般，喉咙痉挛到连喊叫都吃力。

快感的余韵腻在他身体里迟迟不肯散去，雷狮埋在他身体里的物件也是蓄势待发，安迷修的感官再一次变得格外清晰，他甚至能够完整地描述出那根性器的热度和形状。雷狮的抽插对于处在不应期的安迷修而言算得上是一种折磨，他无法接受铺天盖地的感官刺激，这简直就像吸毒，安迷修缩作一团，被雷狮强迫地摁在身下，接受灌入体内深处的浓稠精液。

体内都被标记上雷狮的味道，安迷修只感到头晕目眩，方才被重击的头部再次发昏起来。情热的浓烈味道逐渐散去，安迷修的小腿还在不自觉地颤抖，看起来情潮的余韵尚未完全散去，它们就像一片驱除不净的黑影，潜在安迷修身体的什么角落里，等待着下一次破体而出的时机。

夜风吹过江面，安迷修终于在闷湿的空气里闻到了雨的味道，在厚重的云层里，一场雨即将来临，为这个干涸的世界献出自己，为终结，为灭亡。天际显露出一点闷青色，昏暗得朦胧飘渺，安迷修躺在车盖上，冰凉的脚掌肆无忌惮地贴在雷狮的心口，那里温热蓬勃，心跳坚定地敲打着手心。安迷修盯着远方的天空，突然笑了起来

 

——反正明天也不会是晴天。

反正也没有晴天。

 

 

他对上雷狮的目光，天地混沌间，天空还是一片墨黑，天际的微亮到达不了这里，太阳的热度和所谓救赎到不了这里，安迷修顿了几秒，缓缓开口

 

 

“一起下地狱吧，雷狮”


End file.
